Titan Ruins
Similar to the encounters of the Guild Trials party stages, these 4 stages are also restricted to 2 entries (e.g., you can use 1 entry for stage II and III, or 2 entries on stage I etc.). This fight you have to take on yourself and you have 1 minute and 30 seconds to take down the boss. Damage done does not carry over and all of these stages cost 0 energy. However, after your team is defeated, time runs out, or the boss dies then it counts as an entry used and 6 Energy is spent. There are a few special constraints that restrict and impede your performance. For instance, a few restrictions for most of the bosses is that no physical damage can be done and only certain champions can be chosen to do damage with their skills. The exception is versing Artemis in which only Earth attacks do damage. The Titan Ruins reset at 5AM and the boss is available to fight between 9AM-3PM and 6PM-12AM everyday. Snowman, Cassandra, Helen, and Artemis are the current bosses at the moment, and the "predict" feature recently added shows upcoming bosses in a 3-day "forecast" schedule. ='Encounter Strategy'= Versus Snowman Snowman is the tankiest of the bosses and he is Strength based with increased armor in stage III and stage IV. His Ultimate damages and may also Knockback, Stun, and freeze your team. His 2nd skill is a front attacking armor reduction damage spell and his 3rd skill can hit targets in same row. While it is possible to keep him CCed to prevent his skills, if your team can endure his ultimate, you can use it as a way to regenerate Rage. Also note that using your ultimates can waste time if you are short on it, so try to use as many Active abilities as you can simultaneously. His Auto-Attacks and 3rd skill will restore health (about 400 per hit); you can negate this with Hades' or Ion's shields. Differences between stages: *Stage I- *Stage II- has about 11% Life Steal *Stage III- has about 12% Life Steal *Stage IV- has about 20% Life Steal Versus Cassandra Cassandra is the definite Nuker of the Titan Ruins bosses; she can quickly eliminate your team if she manages to chain her skills. Her ultimate can quickly dispatch any heroes you have with low armor and health pools because of it bounces within your team for a massive amount of physical damage. Her 2nd skill will hit all front row targets for a heavy amount of magic damage. She does this at the beginning of the fight, so make sure your tank is strong enough to endure the blow. Her third and fourth skills aren't so bad: increased armor is useless in a magic only fight and her Passive. Her passive skill reduces all enemies' Resist, and it would realistically only affect your front heroes because only her 2nd skill does magic damage. Try to interrupt or CC her ult if possible, or alternatively you can just heal up after it. Differences between stages: *Stage I- *Stage II- *Stage III- Deals about 5,000 damage to your front hero/tank at the beginning with 2nd skill. Will kill anyone in party with ultimate under 9000 health and/or 100 armor. Her epic passive of reducing your team's Resist will allow her to do more damage than usual with her 2nd skill. *Stage IV- Suggested Heroes Only these heroes will do damage to Snowman and Cassandra): *Astraea- Deals great damage with her AAs and skills, and has 2 silences (Don't use her ultimate if your team needs rage; use it if you are close to death) *Tiresias- Decent magic damage with skills but has no AA damage *Prometheus- Has lackluster damage with skills, rage support skill, but deals no AA damage *Hephaestus- Has OK skill damage (no AA damage), good armor, and 2 disables (One active and one on rotation) *Athena- With a large health pool, good ult that does more damage based on missing health %, great resist values, ok damage, and a healing spell; she has much utility being a tank/nuker/healer *Leandra- Her Ult and DOT skill will do OK damage; her "Cheer" raises other's attack speed and heals herself **Aphrodite- Her Dot will still do some damage Other Suggested Heroes These heroes wont do any damage, however they can still support and heal your team: *Chryseis- able to heal the team up to full after enduring Snowman's ultimate; strong CC with her 'Charm' *Hades- Very effective at self-sustaining his health even when your healer is rage-starved. Save his ultimate as a saving throw or use in conjunction with your teams active skills. Also note that while Hades has his shields on, ant of the bosses cannot Life Steal *Aphrodite- Reduces enemy armor with her passive, also shields and heals your team *Ion *Cassandra- Reduces enemy Resist and increases armor of teammate with least health Versus Helen Excelling at AOEing the frontline, disabling, and avoiding melee attacks, Helen is a formidable boss who is able to lock your team up as she cuts down row by row while being almost impossible to hit. Her ultimate will disable your whole team, much like Medusa does, except that it doesn't do damage. At the beginning of the fight and every so often throughout her rotation, she will do moderate amount of damage and stun a random hero with her 2nd skill. Her 3rd skill does heavy area damage to the whole row, starting with your front heroes; so make sure your tanks have a high pool of HP and Armor, along with some way to CC. You'll also notice that she can easily avoid Chiron's 3rd skill and Snowman's 3rd skill because of her insane Dodge rates from her items and Passive epic skill. Thus, Poseidon will be your main damage dealer and disabler here (he will also slow her so she Auto-Attacks less and performs less skills). Also, note she has a high amount of Life Steal and coupled with her physical damage she will regain quite a bit of life back. Differences between stages: *Stage I- *Stage II- *Stage III- *Stage IV- Suggested Heroes Only these "Water" heroes will do damage to her: *Poseidon *Chiron *Cassandra *Snowman Other Suggested Heroes Same as above: *Hades *Chryseis *Ion *Aphrodite Versus Artemis Artemis excels at doing damage to most of your heroes with each of her Auto-Attacks quite consistently as a multi-targeting Nuker and has a good amount of armor like most AGI based heroes. While her Ultimate can stun, both her Active skill and auto-attacks can hit 2 to 3 of your heroes. With each stage she gains more and more Life Steal in which she gains HP from every bounce of her auto-attacks. Compared with the other Titan Ruins bosses facing Artemis is much different. Now, only heroes that do Earth can do damage from their skills. Currently, every hero's AAs do damage to her. Differences between stages: *Stage I- *Stage II- *Stage III- She gains much more PHY ATK from her epic Passive skill *Stage IV- Same as in Stage III, but she has more. Suggested Heroes Only these "Earth" heroes and ones without an element will do damage to her from their skills: *Argus *Achilles *Medusa *Cadmus *Atalanta *Mrs. Claws Other Suggested Heroes None of these Heroes' skills will damage her; only their AAs: *Aphrodite-Reduces Artemis' Armor with her passive, shields and heals your team *Homer *Chryseis-CCs with her charm and heals your team *Hades-Can shield and heal an ally; also can self heal and has high armor to counter Life Steal *Ion *Hermes Camp If you're not afraid of spending a few gems (2 gems then 20 gems) and you want to clear stage III or IV easily, just hire the the maxxed out Athena "minion" from the camp tab during hero selection (she will do about million damage in the duration, literally). Nearly, she alone with 2 of her Ultimates can kill those bosses. Also, hire Poseidon to help you fight Helen in stage III or IV. He can easily take up to Stage III with his damage alone but in Stage IV he will need some help. Achilles is most recommended to hire when facing Artemis because of his DPS. = Loot = Snowman Stage I *1 x Snowman Shard, 2 Energy Fruit, 2 Arousal Armor Scrap Stage II *1 x Snowman Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-3 Arousal Armor Scrap, 0-3 Shadow Axe Scrap Stage III *1-2 x Snowman Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 0-4 Arousal Armor Scrap, 2-4 Shadow Axe Scrap, 0-3 Ruins Pillar Scrap Stage IV *1-3 x Snowman Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Ruins Pillar Scrap, 0-2 Titan Humbler Scrap Cassandra Stage I *1 x Cassandra Shard, 2 Energy Fruit, 2 Anti-Wolf Rod Scrap Stage II *1 x Cassandra Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-3 Persian Orb Scrap, 0-3 Anti-Wolf Rod Scrap Stage III *1-2 x Cassandra Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Persian Orb Scrap, 0-3 Big Mjolnir Scrap Stage IV *1-3 x Cassandra Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Big Mjolnir Scrap, 0-2 Last Judgement Scrap Helen Stage I *1 x Helen Shard, 2 Energy Fruit, 2 Smelling Salt Scrap Stage II *1 x Helen Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Smelling Salt Scrap, 0-2 Holy Tears Scrap Stage III *1-2 x Helen Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Holy Tears Scrap, 0-3 Gift Shirt Scrap Stage IV *1-3 x Helen Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Gift Shirt Scrap, 0-2 Libra Scales Scrap Artemis Stage I Stage II 1-3 x Artemis Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit 2-4 Persian Orb Scrap Stage III 1-3 x Artemis Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Persian Orb Scrap, 0-2 Soul Splitter Scrap Stage IV 1-4 x Artemis Shard, 2-4 Energy Fruit, 2-4 Persian Orb Scrap, 0-2 Soul Splitter Scrap Category:Place